Negotiations
Negotiations is an episode of Venturian Battle: Star Wars. Synopsis Robert Jacob Jinn and Obi Wan Terrence Jacob land on the Trade Federation Destroyer to negotiate. However, their ship of transportation is exploded, and they must find a way out. Jinn uses the Force to break open the entrance that leads to the corridors outside. A protocol droid, Tyler Jacob-14, is found within those corridors. He activates the protocol panel to open the locked ingresses leading forwards. At the hangar, Jinn uses the Force to build a platforms in front of the stasis field, and then uses those platforms to leap over to the other side. Him and Obi Wan step on the two 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Buttons to deactivate the force field. TC-14 activates the protocol droid panel, thus opening the transport's main hatch. The trio then boards the transport through its hatch. Meanwhile, Scottie Jacob Jinn and Obi Wan Cyan Jacob also land there. In the corridors outside of the first room, Scottie flips all six levers with the blue lights. Further down the corridors outside of the first room, Cyan flips all six levers with the Byzantium lights. Outside of the first room, Boyce Jacob TC-14 activates the protocol panel, and enters the room with a force field. Scottie and Cyan step on both 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Buttons to deactivate the field. Between the blue and indigo sets of levers in the corridors, there is another protocol panel. Boyce activates it, and enters the room with blocks and a forcefield. Anakin Skywalker Prisco Jacob enters a vent to reach an upper walkway, and steps on the 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Button there to deactivate the field, which is the opposite side of the room. Cyan uses the Force to stack up the boxes, and then Jar Jar Binks Athansios Jacob jumps over it to get to the next room, as does the others. The five of them enter the maintenance room. Scottie uses the Force to assemble a droid fighter jet, causing it fly over to the other side, past the stasis fields. Cyan uses the Force to remove the vent grating, and then Jar Jar Binks double jumps into the vent to reach the other side. Their Astromech Droid floats across the hole to catch up to the droid fighter jet. Jar Jar Binks double jumps up to the fighter jet. The Astromech then activates a panel on the fighter jet to shut off the forcefields. The five of them go to the room before the hangar, the one where Scottie uses the Force to move a toll booth aside, causing Battle Droid Shooters to come out. After using the Force on the gate to turn it into a platform, Jar Jar double jumps from this platform to reach the Droid Deactivation Device high up in the air. After entering the hangar, Jar Jar double jumps over to the cliff with the Defense Dialysis, and shuts it off. For a basic time, Cyan uses the Force on the containers below to form a stack first. After they enter the hangar, Prisco goes to the left and sees a sizable capsule. Scottie Jacob uses the Force on this capsule to form a stack, and then gets up to the entrance on the high cliff. The Astromech activates the panel, and then enters the room with a 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Button. Boyce steps on the 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Button to raise a platform, and then Prisco uses that platform to leap into both side chambers. The two step on the two 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Buttons in these side chambers to open the crate that is holding the Diamond. Finally, at the hangar, Scottie looks for containers before the stasis field, on the magnet that attracts AIs. Cyan uses the Force on these boxes to form a stack, and then Jar Jar double jumps up onto the high platform. Scottie and Cyan use the Force on the lever below to move this platform towards the airlock out, where they escape on a spaceship. Category:Episodes Category:Star Wars